The invention relates to a shielded radioisotope generator for use in various on-site industrial and medical applications, and has as an object the provision of a novel shielded radionuclide generator in which the formation of a short-lived daughter radioisotope from its longer-lived parent features batch flow of the eluting reagent of the separation system in a completely shielded environment.